Gray scale inversion phenomenon may often occur when a liquid crystal panel is observed at a large viewing angle or a low viewing angle, in view of this, wide viewing angle displays are developed. In related technology, with respect to most wide viewing angle displays, a wide viewing angle film layer for alleviating a side-viewing gray scale inversion is coated on a surface of a liquid crystal panel, this wide viewing angle film layer has multiple light absorption patterns. A number of semi-conical holes is disposed in a film layer at a side of the light absorption patterns. Front-viewing lights emitted from a liquid crystal display (LCD) can be totally reflected by transparent photo-resist interfaces of the holes, and are turned, through reflection, into side-viewing lights without gray scale inversion effect. Most side viewing lights having gray scale inversion effect directly emitted from the LCD are obscured by the light absorption patterns and thus cannot be observed. Therefore, the viewing angle characteristic of the LCD is improved. However, the front-viewing lights emitted from the LCD may be obscured by the light absorption patterns, which results in decrease of brightness of the LCD.